Talk:Project Zero Mortals
Necessary? Is this page really necessary? I mean, wouldn't this just be called or be a part of the Future Trunks saga? This just seems like an additional page thats just there when it doesn't need to be. Does anyone agree? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 23:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :We've always had a "conflict" page to go injunction with the new saga groups. Such as; Battle on Namek, Android Conflict, and Majin Buu conflict. I say this page should stay. Therr's no rhyme or reason to remove it.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 23:22, September 2, 2016 (UTC) I agree, for this moment this shouldn't exist and is unecessary 00:11, September 3, 2016 (UTC) I disagree. If the "Android Conflict" is deemed necessary, then so is this page. TyphlosionX (talk) 00:22, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Well I did not know that there was an Android Conflict or any other conflicts. So I guess ok then? I personally am just confused by it, but its fine. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 01:43, September 3, 2016 (UTC) The plan succeeded, but the page says it didn't Zamasu may not have killed every mortal himself, but his actions led to the destruction of every human in the multiverse. Zen-Oh was the only being remaining alive, but even then, he was brought to another timeline, which makes all the multiverse devoided of any life, even if Zen-Oh went back somehow afterwards, that just makes the success temporary. Anyways, am I missing a detail? Because it looks like a Zamasu win to me, maybe an indirect one at that, but still WhoeverReadThis (talk) 20:55, December 5, 2016 (UTC) You forgot the fact that all of that was only in Future Trunks's timeline. The timeline Black came from, the Zamasu who started it in the first place, his timeline is still not rid of the impurities known as mortals, the timeline with Cell, that one is still not rid of the impurities of mortals. And worst of all, the one where his past self died, that timeline where the current Goku and Vegeta live in right now, is still filled with the evil mortals. Do you really think the Zamasus are going to stop there? Of course not, thier hatred for mortals is too strong to stop there. This is evidenced when Merged Bodiless Zamasu was leaking into the present timeline, with Whis actually sensing his ki. This shows that Zamasu actually planned to go there, to rid the world of mortals there as well. The planned failed because Zen-Oh killed him before he could come to the timeline where Goku and Vegeta lived in. That means he only succeded ridding the mortals in Trunks's timeline alone, making it a somewhat success, but not enough to call it a success. Read it again and you can see key word:'' before it reached its full potential''. If his plan really succeded, then Dragon Ball wouldn't exist anymore, just an empty dark void filled with Zamasu's face laughing. Every episode would be literally about Zamasu's face floating everywhere, laughing to the viewers that he ruined DBS until you shut the TV off. And who knows, maybe Zamasu would've ruined our world as well. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 00:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ah, I get it now, by purist terms 'twas a failure because a "half success" doesn't exist, and really, I didn't consider that zamasu would go to the super timeline to kill everybody there WhoeverReadThis (talk) 00:40, December 6, 2016 (UTC)